


enemy

by straykids_aus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykids_aus/pseuds/straykids_aus
Summary: Where two dance teams are rivals





	enemy

Choi Bora (she/her)

\- Sophomore  
\- Dance leader of Yellow Wood High School  
\- She has a good personality so she has a lot of friends  
\- Did ballet for most of her life but got introduced to different styles and grew fond of contemporary  
\- Has a friend group of 3 people (Yeona, Hyejin, and herself)

Kim Jihoon (he/him)

\- Sophomore  
\- He is also part of the dance team at Yellow Wood  
\- Best friends with Bora since elementary  
\- He is really into lyrical and sometimes hiphop  
\- Cousins with Kim Seungmin

Lee Hyejin (she/her)

\- Freshman  
\- Became friends with Jihoon and Bora when she joined high school  
\- Is part of choir but met Jihoon and Bora through Seungmin  
\- Brother is Lee Felix

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking this out, this is just an idea and im still trying to see how it's gonna work !!


End file.
